1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a display device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a display device for dissipating heat from a driving element through a second frame.
2. Description of Related Art
The modern life style has called for a thinner and lighter display apparatus. Although the traditional display apparatus made of cathode ray tubes has its own advantages, its bulky size and the radiation emitted during display is still a problem. As a result, a new development combining optoelectronics and semiconductor manufacturing technologies, the flat panel display (FPD), including liquid crystal display (LCD), organic electro-luminescent display (OELD) and plasma display panel (PDP), has become the mainstream display product.
Referring to FIG. 1 which is a partially cross-sectional views schematically illustrating a flat display device 100, a conventional driving element 110 is contacted with the outer frame 120, such that the heat generated by the driving element 110 is conducted to external space through the outer frame 120 for decreasing the temperature of the driving element 110. The outer frame 120 is a bezel of the flat display device 100 and can be a metal frame. A plastic frame with colorful paint is used to cover the metal frame commonly for aesthetic feeling, such that the heat conduction between the outer frame 120 and cold air is affected. Referring to FIG. 1, the conventional driving element 110 is disposed on the flexible printed circuit 108 and fronts the outer frame 120. Another side of the of the flexible printed circuit 108 is near the back light module 130, and the flexible printed circuit 108 and the second frame 132 are separated by the first frame 134 of the back light module 130, such that the heat of the driving element 110 is only able to be dissipated by the outer frame at front side, but the dissipating efficiency of the whole structure is unable to be further increased.